


Just two gals being pals

by TheCreatorOfTales



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Funny, HAROLD THEY'RE LESBIANS, Humour, Look at those two, They're such good friends, bit fluffy, gal pals, such good friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCreatorOfTales/pseuds/TheCreatorOfTales
Summary: Governor Ferguson and Deputy Bennett are such good friends.Really, friends.Or in other words, the staff and inmates at Wentworth can't see what's right in front of their eyes.
Relationships: Vera Bennett/Joan Ferguson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Just two gals being pals

When the new governor had started her tenure at Wentworth, it was a thought shared by all the officers and inmates that the woman was intimidating. The first day speech had been enough to convince the officers. The fact that Skye Pierson was dragged to the slot with no hesitation was enough to convince the inmates, not to mention how quickly she found the drugs stashed in the laundry cart.

But they hadn’t expected her to be wearing a wedding ring. When she’d tugged off the blue latex glove from her left hand, the ring had caught the light and glimmered, making every person facing the governor notice it.

Later it had been the topic of conversation between the women in H2, mostly by Franky.

“ _Who the fuck would want to be married to her?”_

_“Well, obviously someone is.” Doreen pointed out, trying to stop the Top Dog from ranting. If she started ranting after today then she wouldn’t stop for hours and everyone in the unit knew it. Not to mention that two of Franky’s girls were sat in medical after the Top Dog had forced them to fight it out after the incident._

_Nobody wanted to say it, but Doreen thought that was one way to get people to turn against you. Jacs, although she had used people to do her dirty work for her when she was Top Dog, had looked out for her own._

_“I mean, imagine being fucking married to that!”_

_“Franky, come on. Enough, love. It’s nothing to get het up about.” Liz tries to placate her._

_Franky calms. “My gaydar must be really off then if she’s married. I thought that she gave off huge lesbo vibes.”_

_The women share a laugh, and the tension is broken. There was curiosity at the back of every woman’s head though, as they tried to think what Ferguson’s husband must be like to be able to be married to her._

It was always a point of interest for everyone on the identity of the Governor’s husband. The woman was secretive about her home life, which was to be expected. In a prison, inmates tended to use any personal information against someone, so the fact that she remained tight lipped about her personal life was to be expected.

And that was the way that it was, at least for a few months.

Until Vera Bennett was suddenly wearing a wedding ring as well.

 _THAT_ had caught everyone by surprise. Well everyone but the Governor apparently. It was well known that the two were good friends, the Governor and her deputy were rarely seen apart, tackling most problems that cropped up in Wentworth as a highly efficient pair.

Vera waved off any questions about it though, with a shake of her head and an annoyed look. It was usually accompanied by a haughty “Yes, I got married. No, I’m not telling you anything else.”

Fletcher tried his best, but Vera remained tight lipped and wouldn’t let anything slip about her marriage. Eventually the man gave up, but still continued to flirt at her whenever he could. Vera had found a way that would make him back off very quickly, and all it took was a steely glare that could curdle milk and the man would lose all his bluster. She’d sigh and then let slip to Linda how he couldn’t even take a hint that she wasn’t interested even with the weight of her wedding ring on her finger. The blonde would then get a very odd look in her eye and tell her that she’d sort it.

Whatever Linda did would last for a few weeks, and then he’d apparently forget and need to be reminded. The man had flirted with both Vera and Linda since he’d began his job a few years ago, and whilst Linda had fallen for it a few times, Vera never had despite his best efforts. And she’s glad for it.

Will had been happy for her, not needing any further details apart from confirmation that she was happy and that she was being treated well.

And when the Governor and her deputy were almost always holed up in the office together for lunch, they were grudgingly commended for their commitment to making sure that all paperwork was being completed on time.

It wasn’t odd, when the Governor and Deputy began to carpool to work, seeing as they were often on the same shift. Save on petrol, try and be conscious of the planet at the same time. It began when the deputy’s car had broken down and then the habit just continued.

Then the Governor booked a day off, and Vera also had the same day booked. The staff all thought it was such a coincidence how the two women had their anniversaries on the same date. Nobody questioned it, but hoped that they’d both enjoy the celebrations.

Then, when Will and Fletch had agreed to go to the pub one evening after work, in an attempt at fixing their fractured friendship, they saw them out together as well. As they were walking down the street, they passed by the new fancy Italian restaurant that had been opened earlier in the month. It had a huge waiting list, needing a reservation weeks in advance and was the place to take someone on a date or to go somewhere romantic. In the window, on a table for two, sat the Governor and her deputy, talking and laughing with huge smiles on their faces as they ate. The two men stopped and offered a wave, and the Governor raised her wine glass in return as Vera waved back. The two men continued on, conversation turning to football as they walked further down the street.

“They’re really good friends, aren’t they?” Will commented to the man next to him, who nodded.

“I guess they are, considering they work together.”

Nothing more was said as they turned into the door of the pub to watch the football.

When both women booked a week off work to go on holiday, all the staff and inmates assumed that they were simply going with their husbands. They came back looking more relaxed, and even the Governor had a tanned tint to her skin. A few crude jokes went around the staff about how the two must have been taken care of by their respective husbands on the week away, but this was never said in the presence of either woman.

Nobody really thinks anything more about the marriages of the Governor and the deputy.

Until the riot happens, and Vera Bennett is held hostage by Lucy Gambarro and two of her boys.

Governor Ferguson doesn’t wait around for the three inmates to potentially hurt her deputy. Throwing caution to the wind, she grabs Will Jackson and orders him to follow her as they sprint down the now empty corridors towards where the solitary cells are located. The corridors are all dimly lit, but when they turn a corner they can see Vera struggling with the grip of two women, whilst the shorter is stood slightly back, barking out orders for the two to grab a hold of her.

Vera is giving as good as she got and she isn’t making it easy on the two women in teal who keep losing their grip on her.

Lucy Gambarro is too distracted to hear the rapid clicking of heels coming behind her. Unleashing her fury at the situation, Joan throws a solid punch into the back of her head and Gambarro drops to her knees, dropping whatever shiv she had in her hand and clutching at the back of her head.

Will rushes past to grab at one of the women grasping onto Vera’s arm, and slams her down onto her front, whipping out a pair of metal handcuffs and quickly clicks them around the inmate’s wrists. He can see from the corner of his eye that the Governor has done the same to Gambarro, but the short woman is not moving as much as the inmate that he has in front of him, likely because the Governor had dazed her with the force of her fist.

Vera, on the other hand has no problem headbutting the last inmate and making the woman reach up to clutch at her forehead. She drags her down with no mercy, slamming the woman to the ground and making all the air leave her lungs in a whoosh.

Will is still kneeling down and hears the rushing of heels past him, and he raises his head in time to see Vera slam into the Governor who immediately wraps her arms around the shorter woman, turning her head into her neck as the two hang onto each other.

It seems too intimate a moment for him to be watching, he feels almost like a voyeur.

They’re whispering to each other and then he has to blink multiple times to actually believe what he’s seeing.

Vera has stood on the tips of her toes and caught the Governor’s mouth with her own and the two share a heated kiss, the worry of the entire situation releasing itself after seeing that they’re both unharmed.

And then the penny drops, like a stone drops through water.

“Holy shit, you’re married to _each other_!”

The two turn to him, looking amused at him. They still have their arms around each other.

“We never hid the fact that we were.” The governor says, eyes moving to check that the three inmates on their front hadn’t moved.

“Did you honestly think that we were just really good friends?” Vera’s voice is tinged with humour.

Will stands, and then raises his hands. “You know what they say about assumptions. They make an ass out of you and I.”

A wry grin is shared, and then together, they hoist all three inmates to their feet, shoving them through to three empty solitary cells and then slamming the doors shut.

“Let’s go and deal with the rest of them, shall we?” Vera suggest, wiping a hand across her hair to tidy up her French twist, and watches as Joan tugs on her jacket to remove any creases.

Will just grins, and watches for a moment as the two saunter out, as a unit and then rushes out after them, unable to believe how dim he’d been in ignoring the very obvious signs that had been in front of him.

Wait until Fletch finds out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the support you guys! <3 If you have any scenarios you'd like to suggest, please do, my WIP file is getting quite low and I could use some ideas! 
> 
> <3


End file.
